A Secret Language
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Perhaps she could speak it too. Post-Winter War.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach_, _or any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**A Secret Language**

**A/N: **Post-Winter War, pre-Fullbring.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't know what to feel when she'd been handed a letter that evening. She had returned from a long day, primarily watching over new recruits and aiding her captain, and had been prepared to rest. But, the moment the paper had been pressed into her hand, everything else had just disappeared in a blur.<p>

Her brother had requested that she meet him in the Shihoin clan's lakeside garden.

Not wanting to disappoint, she had left her blade behind in her room, tucked the letter into her uniform, and departed immediately after a quick clean-up. She hadn't thought it terribly appropriate to arrive in such a place with dirt and grime one her clothes and hands. Her brother wouldn't mind too much, but she certainly didn't want to make it look like their noble family had no manners.

Quickly, she had darted through the streets of the Seireitei, still rolling the question over and over in her mind: What would prompt Byakuya to leave her such a letter?

Upon her arrival to the Shihoin mansions, Rukia had stopped, taking a seat by one of the outer walls. It wouldn't look well if she appeared to be out-of-breath. She paced herself, finding a calm place within her mind where she could relax. When all was well, she made herself known at the gate.

She promptly presented her letter to the servant, who stepped quietly aside and allowed her passage. As he closed the gates behind the lieutenant, he directed her around to the east, stating that her brother would be waiting for her. Rukia thanked him, and went on.

It was a fantastic place, filled with a large assortment of exotic plants, many of which were so bright in color, Rukia thought that, perhaps, they would spring to life in the moonlight. She stopped to admire a beautiful bloom, red like velvet with petals that seemed to fall like rain.

"Red Spider Lilies," he said, causing her to start. "They were Hisana's favorite."

Rukia turned to face him, her eyes offering a silent apology. But Byakuya simply walked further into the gardens, ushering for her follow. They walked silently along the edge of the lake, eclipsed by tall, twisting trees as fireflies hovering together above the water's surface, scattering when it rippled beneath them. Fear of being eaten, Rukia decided.

She had no idea why her brother would ask for her to meet him here, but she had an idea.

"Is there something you wanted to speak to me about, Brother?"

Byakuya didn't respond. He simply looked at her for a moment, and kept on walking.

"This is your first time here, correct?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"Your thoughts?"

She paused, turning her head to look fully at the garden. Generally speaking, places such as this were always beautiful, regardless of the season. But, for some mystic reason, they always seemed to be sparked with life when the world had gone to sleep. It was as if the plants would open more fully under the light of the moon, with no fear of being trimmed or picked to decorate hallways and tabletops.

"It's astonishing." It had sounded much better in her head. But maybe this was just one of those moments in which nothing she said would sound like it fit.

Byakuya nodded. "This has always been a favorite place. Many days have seen their lives and deaths in this garden."

Rukia remained silent. It wouldn't be proper to voice what was on her mind, regardless of her insatiable curiosity on the subject. If she were correct in her assumption, it would be rude to intrude upon her brother's privacy. If she were wrong, it would be nothing short of insolent.

As they went, wandering further among the still green life that flowed, another thought came to mind. She remembered a token that had been left on the veranda some weeks ago. A pretty little thing, freshly cut with its pale petals glistening with morning dew.

Rukia smiled. Perhaps, were she to go about it properly, she could determine just how much of his secret language she understood.

"Brother." She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb him too much. He looked so at peace, staring across the lake. Rukia motioned to the blooms around them. "Which is your favorite?"

"The Orchid."


End file.
